


A Quidditch Match

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a minor fanfic made for the prompt "A Quidditch Match" I received on tumblr. My first prompt, written a few months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quidditch Match

It was just a normal Sunday: lunch on the Burrow, the whole family together, big news – with a family this big every week someone came up with something to tell. The one with the good news that day was Ginny, she had made through all the tests and would be starting as one of the chasers on the reserve team of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"In the end it was between me and this other girl, a couple years older than me. The only reason they picked me was that I told them I had played as a seeker once on Hogwarts under extreme pressure and yet we were able to win with a huge difference. They really like versatile players." Ginny said when they all moved to the living room.

"Luck you I got detention that weekend on Hogwarts." Harry commented with a grin, he was obviously proud of his girlfriend.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if something good happened to me every time you had a detention? I mean, I'd have a perfect life!" Ginny joked sitting on his lap. "Though that detention really paid off quite well." She pecked him on the lips.

"Ok, enough with that." George complained. "How about we go play some quidditch to celebrate the little rising star in the family?"

"Ginny should play seeker, it's not fair to have a professional chaser playing as a chaser." Charlie stated smiling at his sister.

"Not a professional yet, barely on the reserve team." She responded. "But you're right; I'm way too good to be fair for any team to have me." She mocked exaggeratedly. "But I'm just an amazing seeker as a chaser, I mean, no changes in that."

"Someone's just giving a new meaning to "being cocky", huh. You're a good seeker, love, but let's not exaggerate. And it's not like it's _that_ hard to be a chaser". Harry said.

"Excuse me!" She looked really shocked. "Not that hard? Harry Potter, how many times have you played chaser in your life?"

"Well, none, but-"

"That's right, none. You wouldn't know the first thing to try it."

"I'm sure I'd be fine."

"Ok." George interrupted them passing his arms over their shoulders. "How about we take this outside and try?"

"Perfect." Said Ginny. "We can play in different teams and then I can prove you that being a chaser is rather difficult and that I can play better than you."

"Ok!" George said excitedly. "So, Harry plays chaser, Ginny plays keeper – not fair for you to play seeker, little sis, sorry – and…"

"And everyone plays in different positions, so it can be fair." Said Harry.

"Fine."

The teams were easily divided with everyone in a different position than they were used to: Ron as a seeker, Harry as a chaser and George as a keeper in one team, and Bill as a seeker, Charlie as a chaser and Ginny as a keeper on the other.

All of them looked pretty confident, but Ginny knew that that would be a fun match. Playing in a different position wasn't as easy as they seemed to think. Especially with teams of only three.

The game started and it wasn't even five minutes within the game that things got complicated. Though in theory they all knew what they were supposed to do in every position, easier said than done.

Ron was looking for the snitch, but he still got eyes on the quaffle at all times and even defended himself when the ball was being passed. George looked completely lost without a bat in his hands. Bill had actually given up on looking for the little ball, because he didn't seem able to find it anyway.

Charlie and Ginny, though, were very good. They seemed very comfortable what doing they'd never done before, and it was like they were very experienced. Charlie made more goals than George was able to count and Ginny had defended every single one that Harry had managed to throw at her. Which wasn't many, actually. For someone that could find and catch a thing so slippery as a snitch, he was really terrible at catching and keeping a quaffle.

They decided to end the match after an hour, in which Ginny's team had 300 points and Harry's team had zero, and neither Ron nor Bill seemed close to finding the snitch. At that point Harry just dropped the quaffle and went full speed after the snitch he had glanced a few meters away.

"And here I was, thinking you'd be fine?" Ginny joked with Harry after she and Charlie celebrated their brilliant playing.

"Oh, shut up." He said, but he was smiling.

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what. Come on, just admit it."

"No."

"Harry."

"Fine. You're a better quidditch player than I am." He gave up rolling his eyes.

She squealed in delight of his words and hugged him. "I know that." And kissed him.

He smiled in the kiss, though, and she suspected he couldn't care less she was better than him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I do that a lot, but again, sorry about the ending.


End file.
